A Child of Death
by AceNina
Summary: A year after a war is a life that not what he want, especially when he come to his creature heritage. Burdened with people expectation of him, he left the wizarding world with Draco and move to Japan for a normal life. what he did not know is Lady Fate is planning something for him in Cross Academy. will he ever get happiness?


**Hello! This is my second fic. Actually I want to finish 'My Lamia Mate' first, but then so suddenly I had this idea and I like it. I'm not good with grammar so I need a Beta. Anyone who willing to help me please PM me.**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight and Harry Potter do not belong to me!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Harry Potter sat on the chair with a glass of blood in his hand. His emerald eyes that usually so bright now lost it light. His eyes now full of sorrow and desire to have revenge against people who deceived him for all this time. But how could he do that when the supposed saviour, the defeater of the Dark Lord Voldemort, the most _Light_ wizard in this world. Someone with that kind of titles cannot take revenge on someone but forgive them because they are _friends. _Heh… if only they knew…Suddenly he felt the ward around the Number 12 Grimmauld Place warned him that someone entered his home. His earlier blurred eyes now sharp, his relaxed body change its posture, waiting for whoever it is to show up. He saw a figure walked to him before a few seconds later it's shown the owner. _Draco Malfoy._

Harry relaxed and let out a sigh. His emerald eyes glared playfully at the smirking face of the Malfoy heir.

"Honestly, Draco at least told me that you want to visit me. I thought that it was my so called best friends earlier. You shocked me", said Harry with an amused tone.

"Well… I do try", smirked the blonde. "I thought that they no longer bother you anymore, Potter?"

Harry snorted.

"They tried several times _before._ But apparently they never forget me, I'm their best friend. Not to mention they tried to set a dates between me and Ginny, said that we are perfect for each other. They dragged me to parties, galas, said that I need to give a good impression because I'm a defeater of Voldemort. I need them because they know me the best and they the only one who can comfort me of the battle and all", he drawled. "As if I believe them. They need me because without me they will never be popular and get a job that they want. Without me they will have no money, popularity, people kiss the ground they walked on, jobs, knowledge and well…anything they want. Because _I'm _a defeater of Voldemort, _I'm_ the one who killed Voldemort, it is _my_ destiny not _them._ Did I tell you how much they want _my _wealth?"

Draco just listened to his friend-yes he dares to call Harry Potter, his _friend_- ranted. He understands that the man needs to let out his anger.

"Potter is that blood?" asked Draco. Damn! Curiosity gets the best of him.

"Yes", answered Harry before take another gulp of blood.

"Potter, a place that we're going, we don't know anyone and you can't live without blood. Had you thought of this matter?" asked Draco again. He only wants to make sure that Potter has make preparation for his creature side.

"Yes, Draco. I did. The goblin of Gringgots will send a fresh blood to me every week via owl, under the fake name. So, no worry. After all, we have a large stock of blood replenisher potions. I can drink those if you want", Harry dismissed his friend worry.

"Well, I'm just saying. I can't let you so suddenly attacked someone because you're thirsty", drawled Draco in his I-do-not-care tone. "Then, if you're ready we can start it whenever you're ready".

Harry's emerald eyes glinted with mischievous; his pouty red lips curved an evil smirk as he heard Draco confirmation.

"Tell me the plan".

* * *

**Two months later, Asahina Manor, Japan.**

Draco stares at a very beautiful black hairs boy. He had vibrant emerald eyes which were now slants and fey-like, with noticeable silver ring around them. Long, crow's wing black hair reached his butt in soft waves no longer messy but silky and smooth. His bottom seems to have grown a little. Not enough to seem too womanly, but there is still a difference. He had small button nose and a small pouty red lips, a feminine petite body with a beautiful curves. He felt an air of power and seduction around the dark hair beauty. If he did not know how dangerous this beauty or the fact that the beauty is his own brother in everything but blood, he would fall in love with this beauty called Harry Potter. Seeing Harry without his glamour on him is weird at first but in time he got used to it.

Harry, once again stared into the beautiful scenery that belong to the Asahina Manor. His left hand is holding a glass of blood. He takes a sip before faced Draco.

"So, did you receive the response?" asked Harry with his melodious voice.

"Yes, I did. The Headmaster accepted us to attend the school", said Draco. "Tell me Potter. Why did you want to attend the Muggle school? A boarding Muggle school?"

"We need life, Draco. We can't forever lock ourselves in this manor", Harry take another sip of the blood. "That's and I need to get away from anything that belong to Wizarding world. I don't need people to gawk and worship the ground that I walk on anymore. If you don't want to follow me then you can do whatever you want".

Draco sighed as a sign of defeat. Of course he would not let Harry go to boarding Muggle school alone. He is here to make sure the dark hair beauty did not do anything foolish and protect him from dangers. Not that he does not trust Harry, the man is powerful, and a long time ago he had admitted that. But with Harry new…look, well let just say that people would tend to think that Harry is harmless. Harry looks like a girl. A _very_ beautiful girl. In a school that full with a hormonal teenagers mean only want thing if someone like Harry go there, bad news. So, Draco must be there to protect him from a bunch of hormonal teenagers.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, Potter", snapped Draco.

Harry smiles a little. Understand what had Draco thinks.

"Well, thank you, Draco. For be here with me, for leaving the Wizarding world-at my request".

Draco blushed.

"Shut up! Why don't you go do something useful by the way, like pack your things or something? We're leaving to Cross Academy tomorrow." Draco turned and walked away. A few seconds later, he stops and faces the Harry. "And do remember our name now, Haruki. Can't let anyone from the Wizarding world know about us alive and well, aren't we, little brother?"

With that Draco Malfoy turned and left the dark hair beauty alone with a Malfoy smirk plastered on his lips. While Harry frowned at Draco before pouted at the handsome blonde that he called brother.

"Of course, Rei-oniisama", whispered Harry.

His adorable pout disappear when he takes another sip of blood. God, the blood is so sweet. This is only the taste of pureblood wizard blood, Harry wonder how the pureblood vampire blood taste like. Maybe it's exquisite, though he also wonders if the rumour is true. That vampire is so hard to control themselves from dry out a Lamia blood. Not that he has a death wish or something. For now he does not want to meet his father. Yet.

Harry left the balcony and starts walking to his chamber, think what to bring to Cross Academy. He hopes he can start a new life after the end of the second Wizarding war. Little did he know that Lady Fate has a new adventure for the beautiful Lamia, a child of Death.

* * *

**At first, I'm planning to make Kaname/Harry… but now I'm not so sure. What the reader think?**


End file.
